


Sex: The Anthology

by senseof_Hygge



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseof_Hygge/pseuds/senseof_Hygge
Summary: A collection of weus smut scenes I wrote that never really found home anywhere elseeach chapter has their own tags and pairings will be updated as i upload
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Yeo Hwanwoong, Ju Harin/Kim Geonhak | Leedo, Ju Harin/Son Dongmyeong, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Onewe Ensemble - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Geonhak/Seoho

**Author's Note:**

> pairing: seoho/geonhak  
> tags: deepthroating, slight pain kink, handcuffs, light spanking and face slapping
> 
> sometimes the only way to get Seoho to shut up is to stuff his mouth full

"You need a keeper. Someone who can make you shut up when you don't know how." Geonhak rasps. His cock is fucked down Seoho's throat, who looks at him with glazed eyes, lips stretched obscenely around his cock and throat gurgling wetly. Geonhak snaps his hips forward again for good measure, just to feel Seoho wildly kick his feet out and squirm at the surprise.

It had been a struggle to get him to this point even though Seoho was the one who’d come to him with the cuffs and asked for it, lip caught between his perfect teeth and eyes shining mischievously. He fought Geonhak every step of the way, until he folded him in half and smacked him hard on the ass, all but spitting in his face with how fiercely he told Seoho to hold still. He still didn’t, but Geonhak could see in between the splinters of his smile that he’d begun to slip into something different, the furrow of his brow less tight, eyes looking at him but also through him.

He'd made quick work of the bonds after, kept Seoho folded in half so his legs were over his head, cuffed to his hands which in turn were chained to their bedpost. He'd been stripped of his clothes beforehand, hole bare and twitching around nothing as Geonhak pressed made use of his mouth instead, the meat of his ass pinking just a touch from the slap earlier. 

At some point tonight Geonhak will get to it. Will press his fingers into his eager hole and fuck him until his eyes roll back, tongue looking out like a dog, toes curling from the stimulation. He shudders just thinking about it, hand coming down to tug at his balls while the other run through Seoho's mop of hair.

He gives messy, wet head. Gurgling loudly around the cock in his mouth and swallowing periodically. He has trouble loosening his throat and breathing through his nose at first, he always does, but he adjusts soon enough, tongue pressed tight against the underside of Geonhak's cock, just the way he likes it.

Seoho drools a little when he pulls out, dribbling down the corner of his sweet, shiny mouth and despite how fucked out he looks, his mouth curves into a cheeky grin the moment it’s no longer occupied. Geonhak swipes at the spit on his chin with his thumb, and presses it into Seoho’s mouth just to find something to do to take his mind off how cold his cock is now that it’s not fucking into Seoho’s warm, wet mouth. 

Seoho's tongue raises to meet the pad of his thumb, mouth obediently closing around it and sucking. His teeth, sharp and mean, bite down just for the hell of it. Geonhak hissses, pulling out and pressing into his space again, cock hanging in front of Seoho's face, tip smearing a line of spit and pre-cum on his cheek. Seoho gnashes his teeth together and moves head away just because he can.

“Do I look like I want to shut up?” Seoho bites back once he can catch his breath. Geonhak slaps him for that, a quick one on the cheek with the tips of his fingers mostly. It’s not meant to hurt him, just stop his mouth from running before his brain can catch up and really, his head is meant to be empty right now. 

Geonhak answers by pushing his cock between those plush lips again, revels in the way Seoho’s groan sends a delicious shock of vibrations all the way to his balls, and knows this is going to be a long night.


	2. Onewe (OT5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: the entire mess that is onewe (i say this with love)  
> tags: fivesome(?), slight exhibitionism and voyeurism, sex toys

"You two are so beautiful." Yonghoon bites out heatedly. He clamps down on his hand, teeth biting into the meat and leaving red, red marks, furiously stroking himself with his free hand. Kanghyun hums out his agreement, hands preoccupied with the two bodies in front of him, asses pressed together, fucking back on a double-ended dildo. He presses an open mouthed kiss to Dongmyeong's lower back who gasps, the sound soft and sweet. Harin grips the base of his cock, trying not to cum right then and there.

Giwook's hips are uncoordinated as he clumsily fucks back onto the dildo, biting into the meat of his arm to keep from being too loud, though please little mewls keep escaping him, caught up in chasing his pleasure. Dongmyeong's mouth falls open, panting softly and Harin catches a glimpse of his plush tongue resting on his bottom lip, eyelids fluttering closed when Kanghyun circles a finger around his stretched rim, pressing in ever so gently.

"Fuck!" He keens, and pushes back against it, which sends Giwook off kilter, digging the dildo deeper inside him. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, hyung please." The litany of curses is something they're all used to by now. Dongmyeong cusses as much as he breathes whenever he feels good, so lost in it sometimes it feels like it's the only word he remembers.

Giwook whines too, something feral caught in the back of his throat, hand reaching out blindly for another body to hold, a little needy for attention. Yonghoon falls readily into his hand, grip gone from his cock as he sets his attention on their little one instead. The angle is awkward but Yonghoon kisses him, deep and slow, Harin sees the flash of their pink tongues gliding together, sloppy with spit, and suddenly remembers just how good Yonghoon's mouth is. His balls ache just at the memory.

He's not sure who's idea it really was but they'd all wanted this. Had wanted to see their two youngest falling apart on a cock and begging for more, asses bouncing against each other as they rode it together. They caught Dongmyeong and Giwook fondling each other often, mouths shiny with spit, cocks desperately hard as they ground against each other, over eager as these two were. They seemed to get off on it too, eyes sly whenever the other three walked in on them, cursing immediately at whatever sight greeted them. No doubt it also left Yonghoon and Kanghyun hot under the collar, pants tightening uncomfortably when being caught only seemed to spur the other two on more.

It's hot, Harin won't deny it, seeing them putting on a show and being so, so good for their hyungs. They'd all been thrumming with excitement as soon as the item has arrived, eager to get their hands on each other.

"Hyung," Dongmyeong whines petulantly, makes a show of putting on his most seductive look, peering at Harin from under his beautifully long eyelashes, "c'mere." His words are stilted and slurred, Harin scrambles to obey.

"'m here, baby." He says, settling in front of Dongmyeong, thumb stroking at his smooth face. Dongmyeong kisses the pad of his finger, featherlight, before pulling him closer by his hips and laps at his balls. Harin can't help the way his hips cant forward and his eyes fall shut for just a split second, reveling in the feeling of his balls in a hot, waiting mouth.

The sight in front of him is enough to drive any man to the edge. Kanghyun is lazily making out with Yonghoon, thumb still circling around Dongmyeong's puffy rim, other hand pressing slow circles around one of Yonghoon's nipples. Yonghoon himself is a sight to behold, sucking on Kanghyun's tongue with audible, obscene slurping noises as Giwook gives his aching cock small kitten licks.

Their two youngest are still such a scene together, meaty asses pressed together and greedily sucking in the dildo as much as they can. They've slowed from frantic riding to slow, deep thrust backward, too preoccupied to work for their orgasm. The sight is really too much.

When Harin cums, he grips Dongmyeong by the hair and furiously jerks his cock over his pretty face, balls falling out of that warm cavern in favour of letting Dongmyeong catch some of his cum in his mouth. 

"Shit," Harin gasps, looking down at Dongmyeong's blissed out face stained with cum, thick and warm, "that was the best purchase ever."


	3. Harin/Dongmyeong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Harin/Dongmyeong  
> tags: pillow humping, anal fingering, kissing (yum!)

His cock dribbles steadily from the friction of the pillow against him. Harin lays a wet kiss on his shoulder, front pressed to his back, body completely covering him as he presses his fingers in deeper. It’s tight and hurts a little but truthfully Dongmyeong has always liked it on the more painful side when he’s being fucked senseless, this time isn’t much different.

The pillow shifts beneath his weight, stuffed between his quivering thighs as he grinds into it and tries to fuck back onto Harin’s three fingers inside him, spreading him open. Harin’s other hand presses against his abdomen, keeping him still so he can fuck him harder, listening to the slick sound of sex echoing in the room, mingling with his heavy pants.

Harin is big, broader than he is and taller too, can easily keep him in place to properly finger him but he lets Dongmyeong squirm instead, shamelessly rubbing his weeping cock against the pillow, chasing his own orgasm. He clenches around the fingers inside him just to hear Harin grunt, satisfaction thrumming through his veins when those fingers deftly curl inside of him, pleasure exploding in the pit of his stomach.

His hips stutter against the fabric of the pillowcase, rough against the sensitive head of his cock and balls, throws his head back against Harin so he can kiss him, deep and slow the way they both like it. Harin’s hand travels from his taut stomach to hold his chin, grip bruising when Dongmyeong licks into his mouth. His hips cant down again, seeking that delicious friction of the pillow between his thighs and the thick fingers inside of him, fucking him in earnest when he can’t keep his whines quiet.

“You’re needy.” Harin whispers against his lips, kissing him again just to feel their tongues gliding against each other. Dongmyeong bites Harin’s lip playfully,

“Is that a problem?” he’s shocked he can even speak at this point, so focused on chasing his orgasm that his head is a jumbled mess of curses and nothing else.

“No,” Harin laughs again, draws in a breath as his fingers crook inside of Dongmyeong again, revels in the way his lashes flutter at it, “you’re pretty when you’re needy.”

“Shut up and fuck me, hyung.” Dongmyeong grinds out, biting his jawline with fervor, feels the rumbling of Harin’s chest pressed against him when he hums.

“Gladly.”


	4. Yonghoon/Hwanwoong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: yonghoon/hwanwoong  
> tags: wall sex, size kink, slight belly bulge, slight praise kink
> 
> sorry mom

Hwanwoong is loud when he's getting fucked, hands pressing mottled bruises into his shoulders and head thrown back against the wall to reveal his smooth, pretty neck. Yonghoon can't help the way he kisses up his skin, licking and sucking marks as he goes, before claiming his pretty, little mouth.

His small body holds so much power, that voice bellowing with curses as his hips twitch against Yonghoon's, in small, almost indiscernible rolls.

"Deeper." Hwanwoong commands, voice breathy and wet, part way choked off by another moan. His pink, pink tongue swipes a wet line across his lips and Yonghoon's eyes track the motion with rapt interest. He's quick to obey, thrusting his cock into that tight heat as hard as he can, reveling in the way Hwanwoong's breath stutters.

Usually when Yonghoon fucks other people against the wall like this, his thighs tremble with the weight of it all, but Hwanwoong is so small it barely feels like anything. Even Dongmyeong, slight and needy, was a struggle to keep pressed against the wall. 

"Fuck!" Hwanwoong whines, fucking down onto his cock, hips meeting his thrusts halfway. Yonghoon can't tear his eyes away from the bulge his cock fucks into Hwanwoong's body, so much smaller in comparison to him but he still greedily takes it all in.

This close together, skin on skin, Yonghoon can feel every tremor in that little body of his. From the way his tiny thighs quiver, the heels digging into his back, the mad scramble of his toes for purchase when Yonghoon hits his prostate, he feels everything. It's amplified further by just how quiet everything else is compared to Hwanwoong's loud mouth.

The little thing bites his lips and moans, cusses loud and gasps, like he's trying to be coy about hiding his noises and Yonghoon's cock twitches from where it's stretching him out. It's not long before he becomes slack-jawed and a little boneless, hands which burned bruises into this skin coming to rest on his abdomen where Yonghoon's cock sits, so big it must be uncomfortable but Hwanwoong only looks more turned on. 

"Hyungie, you fuck so good." he grinds out and Yonghoon preens at the praise, snapping his hips toward into the wet heat of his hole, pinking with pleasure. His thighs shake just a little, moans falling from his lips as he chases his orgasm, grinding his hips against Hwanwoong's ass, loving the tight, velvety feel around his cock.

"You take me so well, baby." He can't help saying, so fond of Hwanwoong, even when dripping with sweat and the scent of sex almost permanent on his skin. The whine he elicits with that spurs him on more, small hands gripping Yonghoon's hair in a blind passion, his pretty lashes fluttering when he slips just a tad down the wall.

Yonghoon rights them again, securing his grip under Hwanwoong's ass and slamming him back against the wall, heated, determined to give Hwanwoong what he wants, what he needs.


	5. Harin/Geonhak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Harin/Geonhak with a nod to HwanHak  
> tags: size kink (non-traditional sense), doggystyle
> 
> geonhak gets fucked (almost) off the bed.

Geonhak likes sex. The smell of it permeating the air, the press of a warm body against his, the way it makes him feel, floaty, soft, good. He loves pressing his cock into any wet, waiting mouth that will (and can) take him, opening someone on his cock, feeling that tightness pressing in on him from every direction, so good it makes him shudder.

This? Harin's balls press against his hole, the sound of it obscenely wet when he pulls out and rams back in, pleasure blooms in the pit of his stomach, spreading all the way to the heat of ears, no doubt tipped red. He's pressed into the bed, on his chest and knees, legs spread to accommodate Harin's body behind him, cock dragging pitifully on the sheets when he's pushed further to the edge with each thrust. He _loves_ this.

"Good?" Harin asks, the breath of his voice settling against the shell of his ear. Geonhak nods mutely, can't quite seem to get any air into his lungs before it's fucked out of him again, sliding against the sheets, hands scrambling wildly when his head no longer finds more bed, but air instead.

The sensation is terrifying; his stomach lurches at the anticipation of a drop before Harin's arms circle under his shoulders, pulling him backward. He presses Geonhak to his chest, nosing at the junction between his neck and shoulder before his teeth sink into the meat there, latching on and sucking a hard bruise. Geonhak's hand flies into his hair, gripping, pulling, pulling, _pulling _.__

__It’s not easy to make Geonhak feel small. He’s tall, taller than an average man, big, broad, muscled, and sharp. He’s keen on his feet, doesn’t bend easily and definitely doesn’t break but._ _

__But with Harin, it’s easy. Harin fucks him like he’s half the size. He fucks him the way he wants, with his cock pressed deep in his ass and his tongue pressed deeper into his mouth. He takes what he wants from Geonhak and gives him double back, moving him like it’s not some arduous task to move another body, no matter how willing._ _

__Geonhak has done it before. Even someone as slight as Hwanwoong is a struggle sometimes, when he can’t think past the way his cock bobs against the cold air, eager to sink back into him. Some days it’s a struggle to even pull him closer by his hips, exhaustion fights him every step of the way._ _

__He’s not even as small as Hwanwoong, yet Harin holds him like he’s barely that. Geonhak throws his head back against his shoulder, feels the muscle rippling underneath him when Harin starts snapping his hips messily, hands bruising against the dip of his hips._ _

__“ _Fuck_ /” he whines; it’s the only thing he can seem to say at this point, mouth falling slack and open when Harin nips his way up his neck and pulls him into a searing kiss._ _

__“That’s it, baby, you can take it.” Harin whispers against his mouth, kissing him again when he doesn’t reply. Geonhak kisses him back just as eagerly._ _

__With Harin, it’s easy feeling small, feeling good._ _

**Author's Note:**

> im just a pervert there is no other excuse


End file.
